the Introduction aka the boring part
by HAB64
Summary: Suzu gets kidnapped! oh no! Now bobobo and his gang must find her!
1. The Introduction aka the boring part

**HAB: yeah! My second fanfic! Woot!**

**T-kun: calm down, god I should give you a restraining order**

**HAB: ya… but then you wouldn't have a job so there!**

**T-kun: whatever *rubbing temples***

**HAB: OH NO!!! SOMETHING WRONG WITH T-KUN!! HURRY SOME ONE CALL A DOCTOR!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**T-kun: Just. Shut. Up. I have a headache.**

**HAB: don't worry t-kun the ambulance will be here in ten minutes. In the mean time…**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo**

_He was coming closer. She had to run quicker if she wanted to get away from __him__. Just a few more steps._

"_Hurry Beauty" Bo-bobo called. Bo-bobo reached out to grab her hand but suddenly beauty tripped and the train turned the corner._

"_BEAUTY" Gasser screeched_

_Beauty tried to lift her self up but __he__ quickly kicked her and she slammed into a tree._

"_Hello Beauty," __he__ grinned evilly "remember me"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" WACK. _Oww, why is Don patch's stand table on top of me_ Beauty wondered while rubbing her head.

She tried to get out of bed without the table crashing on the floor. Unfortunately the table crashed and broke into a bunch of pieces. Gasser woke up at the sound.

"Beauty, are you okay?" he asked sleepily

"I am okay, but don patch's table is a different matter. Be careful when you get up" she replied.

Gasser got up to find the broom, while beauty started picking up the bigger pieces.

"Ow" Beauty gave herself a sliver

"What's wrong?" Gasser asked

"I just got a piece of wood stuck in my thumb" Beauty headed for the bathroom. *Sigh* _Tonight has been a very painful night. _It took her along time to find a sewing needle to take out the sliver. When she got out of the bathroom she saw that Gasser had already cleaned the mess and went back to bed although it was already eight.

_*_sigh* _I hope Don patch doesn't freak about the table._ Beauty wondered as she got back into bed. _And that dream was pretty freaky too, I wonder what it means._

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY TABLE!!" screamed Don patch. "It was a rare table given to me by the prince of France!!!"

"Sorry but it was your fault for leaving on top of me!" Beauty defended. _Does France even have a prince?_

"So do you plead guilty?" Judge Bo-bobo.

"What!" Beauty screamed and gasped at the sight of being in a court and she being in the defendant's chair. Don patch and his Lawyer (Hatenko) were sitting down.

"The court finds you guilty! 5 months doing Dirty laundry" Bo-bobo yelled.

"What's going on?" Gasser asked while rubbing his eyes

"Nothing except I have to do laundry for the next 5 months" Beauty answered not commenting on the scene change.

"Is that all! Why are you making so much noise over that! I am trying to Sleep!" he screamed at everyone.

Beauty only giggled "You're still tired" Gasser could only blush.

"Ha, gasser's blushing"

"Shut up Hatenko" Gasser tried to hit Hatenko but missed and hurt his hand instead.

Beauty didn't see any of this because she went out of the room to wake up Suzu.

"Suzu? Are you awake?" beauty asked. Suzu's room was a bright yellow and blinded beauty's sight. Suddenly out of nowhere something glompped her.

"Awe waking me up. That is so sweet my darling little wife" Suzu cooed, she still was in her Pajamas, which were yellow.

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on beauty I was just kidding" Suzu smiled "I know you really like; anyways what are we doing today?"

"No clue, we probably just lazing around" beauty replied. She started picking up Suzu's cloths on the floor.

"How about we go to the beach" Suzu chirped

"I'm not sure, plus we would have to take everyone with us"

"I know but what if we sneak off and buy shoes! There is a 50% discount today!"

"…No" and beauty went out the door.

_Maybe we should go to the beach there is nothing to do ever since we defeated the chrome dome empire. It's so boring. I almost wish they would come back._ Beauty pondered while doing the laundry. Unknown to Beauty her life would take a dramatic turn.

"Hey Beauty" Gasser chirped.

"AAAaaaahhh!" unluckily she didn't hear him before and it scared Beauty, also making her trip over something and land on her butt.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare" held out his hand and pulled her back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What are you doing?"

Beauty could only stare at him with a 'if you didn't notice then you are extremely dumb' look.

"The laundry, if you didn't notice"

"I was just asking, so stop giving me that face"

"I'm giving you a face?"

"Yes you are"

"No I am not"

"Well yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"Whatever," Beauty sighed defeated "do you have a bathing suit?"

"Why are we going to the beach?"

"Yeah! We are going to the beach," Said Suzu who was hiding behind the door unknown to beauty or gasser "I will tell everyone else!"

"When did you get here!" beauty screamed "and why are you dressed up as a fish!?"

"I making sure you didn't do anything dirty, so I was blending in" Suzu put her hands on her side proud like "wasn't it a great idea, I made the costume myself" she gleamed.

"I can tell" gasser mumbled

"Right after lunch okay" Suzu said leaving beauty to her work.

"I should go out and buy a new swimsuit my old one is too small," beauty said "want to come, with me?" she asked gasser.

"Nah, I have to get ready for the coming of Namero, bye." He said while walking out the door.

Although he did want to go to make sure that beauty didn't get in trouble (and wanted to see if she would buy a bikini this time), he was not ready for hatenko making fun of him.

**HAB: THIS IS PROBALY THE MOST BORING FANFICTION EVER!!! Don't worry I will try harder next time *snff* but you know what it's really t-kun's fault that it was so bad. I was worried sick about him, I mean sure I eat his last ice cream bar without his permission but that has nothing to do with the fact that I sent him to the hospital just for a headache but I heard that they can be fatal and you can't be to sure nowadays**

**T-kun: oh shut up. They are getting bored of listening to you. *cracking knuckles***

**HAB: *gulp* oh hi T-kun uh so you back from the hospital **

**T-kun: yup they prescribed headache medicine and therapy once a week.**

**HAB: good for you, your getting help**

**T-kun: help my butt, and why did you eat my ice cream!!**

**HAB: I'M SORRY T-KUN!!! WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**T-kun: Bye readers, you better go before this gets to graphic he he he**


	2. Mall Battle or a Fight with a old guy

**HAB: I'm back, Mahahahahahahahaha! And guess what! T-kun, my slave a.k.a editor, is sick in bed :D! He wanted to come today but I cried about how I don't want him to be under any stress, and he fell for it! He is so easy to change his mind. His heart is like pudding**

**Jelly jiggler: don't you mean jelly**

**HAB: … -_- sorry I just don't… understand your character… nah, I just find you boring to write about.**

**Jelly Jiggler: WHAT!! But most great fanfic writers write about me because I am so great and you would throw my lines away to bobobo or beauty just because I am boring! If people decide not to write boring then we would not have laws or-**

**HAB: and the story begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo**

**----------**

**----------**

So far in the story Beauty had a weird dream, went in court, woke up Suzu, did laundry and Suzu decide that everyone should go to the beach after lunch.

"Hey Suzu will you go swimsuit shopping with me?" Beauty was standing at Suzu's door. She was too nervous to go to the mall by her self. The last time she went alone a box of pocky kept following her and was checking her out.

"Sure but only if I pick your swimsuit." Suzu smiled

"Fine but you are treating me to lunch."

"Okay just let my finish calling everyone." Said Suzu who pulled out the longest list Beauty had ever seen in real life. And she didn't really want to know who was on the list so she didn't bother with it. And what had to be more concerned about was what Suzu would make beauty wear. Although she would be okay in a bikini, Beauty was afraid that Suzu would make her wear something embarrassing, like a very very very revealing bikini with a hot celebrity on it or something.

Beauty got a shiver down her back. _Now that's creepy! _Beauty thought.

----------

----------

Beauty was on the couch reading the book 'City of Bones' when Suzu (after 2 hours) finally finished calling everyone. She came into the living room and collapsed at Beauty's feet.

"Who know calling 45 people would be so tiring." Suzu sighed

"WHAT!!!" Beauty screamed wearing her pop eyed face. "Forty five people! That's too many! We would take up the whole beach!"

"I know, good thing only five can come on such sort notice." Suzu laughed. Beauty could only look at her funny, and was wondering why she was friends with this girl who thought that the more the merrier meant inviting every one you meet on the street.

Beauty just shook her head. It was the only thing she could do "Who are coming to the Beach with us?"

"Beach Party you mean." Suzu said winking at Beauty

"Great." _More to worry about_ Beauty thought

"Lets see um… oh yeah Bubu-bu, the fish cake head dude, Captain Battleship, and Rice."

"That's four," Beauty said dully "who's the fifth?"

"Oh, also Namero."

"Okay then, shall we go out and buy stuff for this beach party?" Beauty asked

"We shall." Suzu giggled. They went off. But Beauty had something else on her mind then baech parties.

_Namero is coming. I hope he and Gasser won't get in a fight and embarrass us _

----------

----------

"BEAUTY!!!!!!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!" beauty screamed out of surprise. Suzu looked at her with displeasure. They were in a swimwear clothing shop and Suzu and Beauty were in the Bikini area.

"Couldn't you at least pay attention? What do you want to go their naked." Suzu asked.

"NO! Of course not." Beauty was turning red there was no way that she would go naked but Suzu can be very, very cruel.

"Good," Suzu placed a swimsuit in Beauty's hands "try this one on and let me see how you look."

----------

----------

"FINALLY, we are done!" Suzu cried. Beauty was just relived that she got something that wasn't to embarrassing.

"Ah, Suzu and Beauty. The two girls of the bo-bobo gang." said a mysterious voice

They both turned their heads to find a old guy who looked like he was in his 80's. He was in a battle pose.

"Fight me and I will let you pass."

"No." Beauty turned away and crossed her arms

"Awe, come on, please." the old man begged

"No."

"Pleases, I'll give you a free coupon on shoes."

"Alright, we will take your offer." Suzu burst in

"What!!" Bauty yelled wearing her freaked out face.

"Get ready for the battle of your life!" Suzu taunted

"Ha, you two are the ones who shall get their butts kicked." the old man replied

Suzu and the old man was ready for the biggest fight in mall history, while beauty was ready to leave on a one way plane to Togo (**yes, Togo is a real place, look it up**).

_God is there any other way for them to be embarrassing me_ she looked the other way hopefully Suzu wouldn't ask her to help.

"Beauty, help me defeat this guy." Suzu called

"Fine," Beauty said looking pissed. She walked over to Suzu's side "what do you want me to do."

"Attack formation C!"

"What the hell!? What's that?"

But Suzu had already moved towards the old man, so beauty's question was left unanswered for the rest of eternity.

Suzu charged at the old man. She tried to lay a left hook on him but he quickly moved. She first was shocked at his agility but quickly retaliated and she went for a spinning back kick but she missed yet again.

The old man backed up "ha so you don't have any super fists". Before Suzu could react to this comment the old guy started to glow "Super fist of the toothpick: toothpick arena!"

Then some how all three people were in some kind of coliseum that resembled romain coliseum but it was mostly coloured blue and not so big.

"Now pick your weapon." the old man chanted

All of a sudden a computer screen came out with a bunch of weapons on it. suzu took the nearest weapon. Which was a toothpick. But a strange toothpick. It had a picture of a dog on it eating yogurt gum.

"Wait a minute!" screamed Jelly jiggler "Your doing that on purpose aren't you!" but of coruse no one even paid attention to him. And he disappeared back with Bobobo and the others at the house.

----------

----------

The old man held up the biggest gun Suzu have ever seen. Suzu was now hoping that Beauty got a better weapon then her. but it seemed fate was against her because what held up was a roll of duct tape.

"hold up your weapons kids!"

Suzu slowly lifted her hand.

"oh no you have the great toothpick of knowledge! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The old man jumped off the arena which was now gone

"Yes! I won!" Cheered Suzu.

"… What just happened?"

---------

---------

**HAB: yeah so that's it okay. I wanted to finish it quickly so I could move on and post this. Don't yell at me. Anyways I went over my last one there were a lot of mistakes. Opps, my so called editor yelled at me. So hopefully this one is better, and not so boring. I doubt. Well that's the en-**

**Beauty: Wait a minute! What the hell was that all about!? Ending the chapter like that! **

**HAB: well I wanted to end the chapter early so I could post it.**

**Beauty: Does anyone even read this crap?**

**HAB:… maybe… bye I got to go! :D**


	3. Bean Boy vs Fish Girl

**HAB: Hi, um… so it has been awhile since I wrote. I hope you do not think that I hate Jelly Jigglier okay. I don't hate him but… I don't know I just can't write about him and-**

**T-kun: This is not how you start a story!**

**HAB: Well I'm not starting the story yet!**

**T-kun: but you're writing?**

**HAB: duh, it's called 'author's notes'.**

**T-kun: What! All you do is talk, no; you just randomly put words on the page AND THEN SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**HAB: WELL SORRY PRISSY PANTS FOR DOING SOMETHING WRONG!**

**T-kun: HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU- wait a minute. Why are you talking about how you don't hate jelly jigglier?**

**HAB: It was question some one gave me.**

**T-kun: Who?**

**HAB: …**

**T-kun: Well, who was it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo bo-bobo**

**--------**

**--------**

So far: Beach party. Shopping. Fight. Old guy. Suzu won. Boring. Dyeing. Of. Borddness (**how do you spell that?**). Blah.

---------

---------

So Suzu and Beauty came home safely home. Suzu was happy that she won but Beauty didn't agree with Suzu since the old man withdrawal

"It's called forfeiting Beauty," Suzu said. "So I win!"

"He ran away." She said dully.

"If you run away it means you forfeited," Suzu grinned. "Plus it was in fear."

Beauty shook her head. "Sure, whatever." _Guess she was right but winning because the other guy ran away is pretty lame_ (although she has no right to say that).

"Let's get ready for the party!" Suzu sang. "Okay you invite our guest in and I'll cook!"

"Are you sur-"

"YES, now go to the door and wait!!" Suzu wails

"Fine" beauty said.

---------

---------

_Hour later…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! The f**king kitchen is on fire!!" Suzu yelled.

Smoke was coming out of the kitchen door. Beauty and Gasser came rushing in. Gasser was holding the fire extinguisher. He started to spray out the fire and turned off the oven. The fire burnt part of the new counter (which Gasser was too cheap to get somebody else, so he put the counters in himself).

"Suzu, I just put those counters in! An- Wait why were you even trying to cook? Were going to the beach YOU BRING COLD CUTS NOT COOKED TURKEYS!"

"Hmm. I wasn't making food, I was making something else" Suzu said proudly. However Gasser was on the verge of killing Suzu with his bare hands.

"So, then what were you doing?" Gasser asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Oh you know… the thing… where you… put in the thing where you… you, know the thing" Suzu gulped now seeing how angry he was.

The only way she could protect herself was to hide behind Beauty. He wouldn't yell at her and Beauty would stick up for her.

"Gasser, don't yell at her. She was just um… what were you doing?" Beauty asked Suzu

Suzu chuckled slightly. _Well that backed fire._ Suzu thought.

"Um... hee hee, um you know the stuff that you put on your lips and it glitters? That thing?"

"That thing!! God Suzu, and here I thought it was something smart."

"I didn't" Gasser remarked crossing his arms glaring at Suzu.

"Oh, so you must know everything! What do you think you are!?" Suzu spat at his face.

"At least I don't do stupid stuff and come up with stupid excuses!"

That was it. Suzu had enough. She didn't care if he was strong and could easily take her over, she didn't care that he had feelings for her little Beauty; she didn't care that he probably would make her smell worse than rotting fish (hhmmm fish). She had to put up with his nagging all the time, but there was no way that she would let Gasser get away with calling her stupid. That was the last straw.

"Shut it Stinkbomb!"

"Fish girl"

"Bean boy"

"Dumb blonde"

"Old man"

"Stop it you two," Beauty stepped between them. She had her hands on both of their chests trying to stop them before they killed each other. "We have people coming!" Suzu and Gasser just grunted and left going in different directions.

"Great now I have to set everything up myself" Beauty whined out loud.

---------

---------

Beauty was packing the last of the stuff for the beach when the doorbell rang. _Finally they're here. Took them long enough._ Beauty thought.

She opened the door to see Torpedo Girl with Rice standing behind her tied up.

"I heard that you were holding a party." Torpedo said smiling. Rice gave her an apologizing look. Beauty smiled back "yup, you want to come?" beauty knew better then to fight with her. She would leave it soften. (Although that would probably wouldn't work ether.) Beauty, lade torpedo girl and rice to the living room.

"So is Soften coming?" Torpedo Girl said dreamily. Beauty shuddered and started to untie rice.

"I can't wait show off my new swimsuit! It' so cute! And it has a M202A2 FLSAH on it! It goes so …"

_Doesn't she ever shut up? And why does she have to like my brother! What's worse is that she is also a he. _

"Ouch! Beauty you're tightening the ropes" Rice yelped

"Sorry my mind is somewhere else"

"Yeah, probably on someone certain," Rice smirked. If Beauty was already pissed off now she was over the top. "Oh Beauty, Beauty, when will- ack Beauty too tight, too tight!!" Beauty by now was coking Rice. His face was turning blue before Suzu came in.

"Beauty, stop choking the guest," Suzu wailed

"Suzu! My hero!" Rice creid

"We need 10 people to get a discount at the club" Suzu added

"Ow, Suzu that was cold" Rice cried. Now untied he ran into the closet.

"Anyways Captain fishcake cancelled, Thanks for coming Torpedo Girl"

"Suzu!" Beauty glared at Suzu. "So you invited her"

"Um, ya…" Suzu could feel Beauty's creepy glare. The room was completely quiet. Nobody dared say a word.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Gasser, being oblivious to the situation in the living, went down stairs and opened the door after the 11th time the bell rang.

"Hey guys, Battleship, Bubu-bu, and the ass are here!" gasser yelled followed up with a comeback from Namero, and then a name calling contest started.

Beauty left the room to greet their friends. Suzu sighed and followed Beauty. S_he'll get over it_ she thought to herself.

**---------**

**---------**

**Lots of sorries**

**HAB: I'M SORRY!!!! I think it has been a year since I last wrote (or maybe 7 months, tell me if I'm wrong). I can't believe it took me this long to write. I bet nobody even reads this stuff anymore (doubt anybody really does). I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. **

**I find this great story and then I can't wait for the next chapter and it takes so long. But at least now I know why.**

**I'm also sorry about the swearing but I just had to put the line in.**

**T-kun: ya, ya, you're sorry now end the chapter already.**

**HAB: NO! these people deserve an apology!**

**T-kun: … so if you take too long on a chapter you say sorry, but if you take someone's ice cream, you run away and say they deserve it.**

**HAB: …**

**T-kun: and don't even answer my questions!**

**HAB: … Hope you like the chapter! *runs away***

**T-kun: Get your butt back here!**


End file.
